


Night Talk

by SupernaturalStallions69



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Post-Neverland
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 21:50:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1999185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalStallions69/pseuds/SupernaturalStallions69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hook sits alone at Granny's diner. Ruby decides to talk to him. (No shipping here. Unless you want to see it that way, that's fine too.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Talk

Killian sighs, closing the book he has in front of him and pushes it to the side. He rubs his eyes then reaches into his coat pocket and pulls out his flask, drinking whatever rum remained. He groans and tucks it back in his pocket.

From the back of the diner he hears two women talking back and forth, mumbling, not able to distinguish what is being said. Not that he cares. Eavesdropping isn't exactly a good thing and he knows that. He notes the exchanging of 'goodnight' from one to the other.

“Don't forget to lock up.” the grandmother almost always, if not all the time, reminds her granddaughter to not forget to do the task.

“Yes, grandmother, I know.” a hint of annoyance is noticeable in her voice, despite the distance he is from the conversation.

Killian looks up but looks away just as fast so the wolf girl doesn't think he's listening in on them. He never actually got to learn her name. He just knows about that other side of her, from what he's heard. Absentmindedly, his fingers rub the golden letters that stick off the book he's borrowed from Storybrooke's Library. As well as remembering to return it as soon as he's done with it.

He hears a door lock with a firm noise followed with the wolf girl pulling on the handle, making sure its closed properly. When striding back, she can be heard muttering to herself about how the day is finally done. Then she abruptly stops and leers at the pirate, smelling the scent of rum coming off of him. She can also feel how tense the area had gotten. Instead of going behind the counter she slides onto the stool next to him.

“Well what do you know?” she smirks “It's the pirate from the hospital that thought his jello was a hallucination.”

Killian smiles softly, “Aye, that's me.” his smile falls back to a frown that he had been wearing almost the entire day.

She pushes her hair back, moving it to the other side of her, exposing her neck to him, so she has full view of the man. He notices this movement but says nothing, looking back down at the counter and stops himself from feeling the book.

“I don't think I know your name, pirate.”

“Killian. Killian Jones, miss...?”

“Ruby Lucas.” she holds out her hand to shake his. He hesitantly follows up with the offer.

He bows his head in her direction, “It's an honor to make your acquaintance, Ms. Lucas.”

Ruby shudders at the formality given “Please, just Ruby is fine.”

“My apologies, Ruby.” it felt weird to him calling her by her first name. But that usually did occur to him when meeting someone that would prefer informality instead of formality. He still hasn't gotten used to it despite how long he's been a pirate. Always ever the gentleman, no matter the standards or troubles given.

After a moment of silence of her watching him fiddle with his rings she talks, “I can feel the tension radiating off of you. I can practically smell it.” she mutters out the words in a touchy tone. When she realizes what she says her eyes widen and clamps a hand over her mouth at looks at him. “I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it.”

“It's alright, lass. I haven't been having a good day either.” he shifts uncomfortably in his seat.

Ruby bites her lip, “May I ask what's bothering you?” 

Killian takes a moment to gather his thoughts. “I'm unsure about if what I did was okay.”

“What did you do?”

He inhales a deep breath and looks the wolf girl in the eyes. “I asked Lady Belle if I could help her in the library.” he felt somewhat relieved after saying it but still held most of what troubled him weigh him down.

She makes a stern and confused face. “What's the problem in that?” she leaves her seat and goes behind the counter grabbing two glasses and fills them up with wine. “You're helping someone you tried to kill. Twice from what I've heard.” she passes him his and goes back to her seat. She turns to face him, taking a drink while her ring clinks against the glass. “So what's the problem?”

“I don't think the Croc-” he pauses raising his hand in the air to stop himself. “Mr. Gold, would be pleased with that. He knows what I did and tried doing. That's the problem.” he takes a drink then sets it down with a light thud.

She rests her head on her hand, glancing from her drink to him. “Let me guess. If you try to talk to him he'll just want to murder you, so you won't go and say your sorry for the whole thing, right?”

“When we started our 'venture to Neverland, we agreed to not fight against each other anymore. We called it truce.” he moves his cup back and forth, stirring his wine. “Even though after that, I'm sure he still wouldn't like to see me. Especially near his true love.”

“Well, I guess that's why it's called...” she pauses and in a circular motion she moves hand, looking for the words. “Working things out.” her hand falls, bringing up her glass to her lips once again. “If you want, I can help.”

Her wolf ring catches his eyes when she lowers her hand again. His brow furrow in confusion wondering how a wolf girl, who rarely interacts with the man, would be able to help. “How would you do that?”

“I could talk to Belle to accompany you with your visit to the old man so that...” she pauses to take another drink. “you don't have to worry about him being unconvinced. And probably going to think it were just another way for you to hurt her.” Killian takes a moment to let the words sink in, then he nods in approval. “Sound good?”

“Yes, thank you, Wolf Girl.” he grins, holding up his glass for her.

“No problem, pirate Captain.” she clinks his glass with his, they down whatever wine is left. “Well look at the time.” they both look at the clock that sits above on the wall. It's past midnight. “I guess we spent more time here than we should have.” she giggles.

Killian chuckles along. “Yeah. We should be turning in for the night.” he steps off his stool begins reaching into his pocket.

“There's no need to pay. It's on me for tonight.” she gives him a wink and stands to put the cups in the sink to wash them. “See you later.”

“Have a good night, Milady.” he bows and walks out of the building leaving the bell above to ring one last time that night.

If Ruby had a visible tail, it'd be wagging right about then.

**Author's Note:**

> So my first work for Once Upon A Time with Captain Killian "Hook" Jones and Red Riding Hood/Ruby. I was really tense when I was working on this so, hopefully I did pretty good. I haven't seen a lot of work where it's just Killian and Ruby just having a friendly talk without being a couple. Apologies for any errors made in the works such as spelling or two of the same words, etc. Originally Emma was going to be here but then I scrapped that idea because it felt better somehow. Also, the inspiration for this is S03xE18 "Bleeding Through" where Killian is not having a very good day at Granny's with Emma having fun with her magic and the book he has that he was reading.


End file.
